


We Must All Be Monsters

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Hinting At Something Different [193]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean thinks there's something wrong with Sam, Episode: s03e07 Fresh Blood, M/M, Mentions of Sam's death in Cold Oak, Sad Sam, Scared Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 16:04:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4672790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Y'know, sometimes I forget humans can be monsters too."</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Must All Be Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> Season 3 episode 7 Fresh Blood

"Y'know, sometimes I forget humans can be monsters too."

Sam glanced up from his laptop at Dean, who was gazing at the TV with a far away look in his eyes and his fingers twisted in the covers. He pushed computer away and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Are you okay?"

Dean just continued to stare at the dark TV screen, his knuckles turning white as his grip on the blanket got tighter and tighter. Sam stood and slowly made his way to the bed, sitting down next to his brother and gently taking his hands. 

"Seriously Dean. Are you okay?"

The physical contact seemed to snap Dean out of his trance and he quickly pulled his hands out of Sam's grasp. He intertwined his fingers and placed his hands in his lap, keeping his eyes on them. 

"I just... I forget that the guy who stabbed you wasn't a demon or a ghost. It was just some dude who drew the short straw."

Sam sighed and put his hand on Dean's back, rubbing in smooth circles. He ignored Dean's flinch. "I thought you got over that. I'm back now, you're back now. Both of us are here, safe and sound."

Dean raised his head and glared at Sam for that, jerking away from him and pulling his legs to his chest. 

"You fucking died, Sam! How the  _fuck_ would I get over your  _death?_ "

Sam put his hands up in surrender and spoke gently, resisting the urge to touch his brother. He had a feeling that Dean might try to punch him and Sam made any move on him.

"Hey, hey. Calm down Dean. You don't have anything to be afraid of."

"I'm not  _afraid._ Why would I be  _afraid?_ "

Sam scoffed at that. "I see it on your face everyday, Dean! I don't know if it's because you're afraid I'm going to die again, or if it's because you're afraid of Hell, but I see it."

Dean squeezed his eyes. "Stop, Sam."

"No. It's getting a little concerning how freaked out you've been lately."

"I mean it Sam. Shut your mouth.  _Now_."

"You've been jumpy and you stare off into space and you won't say a 'til I snap you out of it, and-"

Dean's hand shot out and he gripped Sam's wrists, effectively interrupting him. 

"Okay, you wanna know what's got me so scared? You just fucking killed the king of all douches, which is fine with me, of course, 'cause Gordon was such an ass, but just... you!"

"Me?" The word came out a few octaves higher than it should have, and Sam winced at the squeakiness in his voice.

"You were just so... brutal. You looked like you slipped into this headspace, and all you were thinking about was spilling blood. You were scary, man. I was scared of you."

Dean's eyes were wide and full of fear, his fingers slowly losing their grip until they fell from his wrists. Sam could feel the cold from Dean's hands lingering on his skin, and he knew he would have bruises wrapping around his wrists. He took in a shuddering breath.

"How you could think I would do  _anything_ hurt you?"

Dean shrugged pitifully and leaned against the headboard of their bed, refusing to meet Sam's eyes. "I don't know. Human beings have just been crappy lately."

Sam's biggest regret was that he didn't do anything to correct his brother.

 


End file.
